De nuevo
by Pascualina22
Summary: A pesar de que a sesshomaru no le agrada ir a la boda de su medio hermano ni ver de nuevo a su padre ni a su madrastra,  aparecerá alguien que le haga cambiar de idea
1. Chapter 1

-Sesshomaru no entendía como habían podido convencerlo para asistir a la boda de su hermano,

bueno más bien medio hermano, pero el caso era que no lo soportaba, y sabia que el sentimiento de

odio era mutuo entre ellos, por eso se había ido de casa hacia 5 años.

Su madre había muerto en el parto y según lo que le han contado el por poco también muere, su padre después de eso estaba destrozado, cuando el tenia 7 años, Inutaisho empezó a verse con una mujer, a pesar de que después de la muerte de su madre había tenido innumerables amantes pero con esa mujer.., Izayoi se veía demasiado y se le veía ilusionado algo inusual en él ya que se habia vuelto muy frió.

Lo peor fue cuando trajo a esa mujer a casa diciéndole que en dos semanas se casaría con ella, a pesar de su corta edad sesshomaru se quedo callado y no comento nunca nada de lo horrible que le parecía todo.

Izayoi hacia verdaderos esfuerzos intentando ganarse el cariño de sesshomaru, le preguntaba cosas sobre la escuela, hablaba con él...pero no consiguió nada

Después de dos años Izayoi se quedo embarazada, y más tarde tuvo a inuyasha, tanto inutaisho como Izayoi tenían la esperanza de que el nacimiento de Inuyasha uniera más a la familia, pero fue todo lo contrario ya que a media que ambos crecían su odio también lo hacia.

Sesshomaru, harto de la situación una vez que terminó la carrera de medicina se fue a vivir a y jamas volvió, su padre siempre lo llamaba para preguntarle que tal le iba y cosas así,

hasta que un día le llamo diciéndole que era su obligación asistir a la boda de su "hermano" y que la familia siempre debe de estar unida...bla,bla,bla.

Mientras pensaba en eso, conducía su deportivo negro hacia el hotel, al entrar se dirigió a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, tenia una reserva a nombre de Sesshomaru Taisho- pronunció cortesmente

-ah..si un momento-consulto el ordenador-si la 148-hablo entregando la llave.

-Gracias-dijo al tiempo en que se encaminaba al ascensor.

Pulso el botón y espero pacientemente, un poco aburrido por la espera, echo un vistazo al hotel, era bastante elegante, al igual que las fotos que había visto en Internet al hacer la reserva, miro a la gente que pasaba; la mayoría eran gente de negocios, empresarios y algún que otro matrimonio,

observo con molestia como algunas mujeres se le quedaban viendo y se sonrojaban cuando el las miraba, suspiro cansado por el viaje, deseando llegar a la habitación y dormir por lo menos unas cuantas horas antes de ir a ver su "familia".

Dirigió su mirada hacia la cafetería situada a derecha y entonces la vio.

Una joven sentada en una silla leyendo un libro, tranquilamente, llevaba puesto un vestido azul oscuro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos con tacón de aguja algo altos, su cabello de una tonalidad oscura con reflejos azules hacia un contraste perfecto con su blanca piel, sus ojos se detuvieron en ella más tiempo del que hubiera deseado hasta que abandono la lectura y sus le miro

se maravillo, sus ojos eran de un precioso color zafiro intenso, no la dejo de mirar ella a el tampoco.

Un pequeño pitido llamo su atención, aturdido miro la puerta abierta del ascensor; sin pensárselo dos veces subió, marco la planta correspondiente. Al llegar a su habitación se tumbo en la cama sin quitarse la ropa y se quedo dormido.

Se levantó asustado, giro su cabeza para observar al culpable,estiro la mano y lo cogio.

-¿Diga?

-Sesshomaru,¿Donde estas?-La grave voz de su padre lo despertó completamente

-En el Hotel-contesto

-Bien,ven a casa a comer, Inuyasha traerá a su prometida

-Estaré allí-dicho esto colgó.

Entro en el baño y se dio una ducha tranquilamente, al salir se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, se dirigió al un espejo que había en un rincón y detalló sus rasgos faciales, observo el color de sus ojos era curioso ,su padre y el imbécil de Inuyasha los tenían iguales¿De donde saldría ese curioso color?

Salio de la habitación no sin antes coger las llaves del coche y de la habitación y el movil, lo guardo todo en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, miro la hora 12.30,mmmm tenia tiempo para ir a la cafetería inconscientemente recordó a la mujer que había visto el otro día, sus ojos azules mirándolo

con curiosidad al igual que los suyos dorados...pero.¿Por que se acordaba de ella?ni siquiera sabia su nombre y no había hablado con ella..entonces¿Por que no se la podía sacar de la mente?

Esas eran las preguntas que invadían su mente mientras bajaba en el ascensor, sin embargo aunque lo intentara ocultar la idea de volver a verla no le era tan desagradable.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus comentarios, aki tienen el segundo capitulo. Ah y otra cosa este capitulo lo relata Sesshomaru, bueno me callo y que espero que os guste.

Camino con paso elegante como siempre acostumbro a hacer noto como la mayoría de las mujeres me miran con el deseo escrito en sus ojos, no lo soporto, antes se podría decir que era muy mujeriego y esas miradas me encantaban pero ya no, aunque no lo demostrara me gustaría algo mas que una noche con una mujer...pero..¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? La verdad,ni yo mismo lo se,

hace tiempo ya que tengo esas absurdas ideas en la cabeza "me estoy volviendo cursi"pensé y con eso di por terminados mis absurdos pensamientos,cada vez más ridículos.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que había llegado a la cafetería, me sorprendió ver a la misma chica en la misma mesa y leyendo el mismo libro, lo único que había cambiado era su ropa; llevaba una blusa blanca y un falda negra que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas

y una chaqueta negra que estaba puesta en una silla a lado de ella, sonreí,era muy consciente de lo que creaba en las mujeres, sin dirigirla la palabra paso muy cerca de ella y voy a pedir un café, era mi costumbre tomar un café al empezar el día, le doy un sorbo disfrutando de su intenso sabor, vuelvo a mirarla y me sorprende ver que ella ni siquiera había dejado de leer el libro, abrí mis ojos un poco mas de asombro, toda mujer se moriría por que yo le dedicara una sola mirada y...ella..no,

no me habrá visto, tiene que ser eso, entonces vi que llamaba al camarero y le pedía un café, después se acerco a mi mesa y se sentó en una silla enfrente de donde estaba yo, alcé una ceja ¿Qué se creía esa mujer?

El camarero llego al poco tiempo con su café, me fije en que en todo momento tenia sus ojos cerrados no pude evitar fijarme en sus hermosas pestañas oscuras y largas no parecía que se hubiera

echado algo para tenerlas así, detalle más su rostro su piel era blanca y así a la vista parecía suave

,baje mis ojos y me fije en sus labios, eran gruesos, rosados y brillantes debía de llevar algún brillo

-No es que me moleste que me observen pero me siento algo incomoda-me sorprendí, su voz, su hermosa y dulce voz..salí de mi pequeño shock ya que me observaba con sus enormes ojos azules.

-Te has sentado en mi mesa como si nada,¿Es costumbre suya sentarse junto a desconocidos?-la hable con mi usual tono frío, algo dentro de mi me decía que no debía dejar que se acercara a mi.

-Pero no somos desconocidos, ayer nos vimos-maldita sea su voz, tan cálida y dulce..me siento culpable por tratarla tan fríamente...¿eh? Pero ¡¿que demonios estoy pensando? ¡Maldita sea!

-Tranquilo, es solo que me gustaría conocerte-me sonrió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos...Dios, estaba preciosa-y tu también podrás conocerme, claro si tu quieres-lo último lo dijo en un tono un poco triste.

-Mmm- dije con indiferencia aunque sus palabras me estaban dejando de piedra ¿Como podía ser tan cálida?-Sesshomaru Taisho.

Pude observar como sus ojos se abrían con asombro y bajo su mirada, haciendo que su flequillo

consiguiera ocultar su rostro, estuvo así durante unos instantes hasta que levantó su rostro y me miro. Pude ver como intentaba sonreír..si, lo intentaba para mi era muy claro la tristeza en sus ojos,ahora opacos.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, sesshomaru?-vale, dos cosas; primero,¿Por que me preguntaba? Hasta ahora no he visto ningún síntoma de timidez; segundo ¿Desde cuando tenia tanta confianza?

Apenas hacia un rato que sabia su nombre y ya me llamaba por mi nombre, como si nada...pero extrañamente me gusto la suave forma en la que pronunciaba mi nombre, suave, tierna...

Asentí suavemente, dándole permiso.

-¿Conoces a Inuyasha Taisho?

El nombre de mi hermano me inquieto ¿Qué demonios pintaba ese imbécil aquí? Pero algo me llamo más la atención, sus ojos brillaban y una fina y delicada gota de agua bajo por su mejilla, ella

la aparto rápidamente casi asqueada.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?-¿Que? ¿desde cuando me importaba tanto?

-No...no yo solo...ah-se levanto de repente y me dijo con una sonrisa claramente fingida- me acabo de acordar que tengo que hacer algo, lo siento-intento irse, pero yo la cogi del abrazo, no me cuestione porque lo había echo, no en ese momento. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Es mi medio hermano-dije, no se porque pero en ese momento odie tener ese pequeño hilo que me unía a él, asqueroso, como lo odiaba.

-oh-dijo con sorpresa-perdona de verdad que tengo que irme.

-Espera...-esa única palabra floto en el aire, ella se había ido.


End file.
